


Undisclosed Desires

by johnlockshipper



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Jealous John, M/M, POV John Watson, POV Sherlock Holmes
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnlockshipper/pseuds/johnlockshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson finalmente admite como se sente em relação a seu amigo e colega de quarto Sherlock Holmes, mas será que seus sentimentos são correspondidos?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undisclosed Desires

**John**

John Watson estava apaixonado. Havia eras, ele imaginava, mas só agora sabia com certeza. Ou melhor, só agora aceitava seus sentimentos. Pelo menos para isso serviu Irene Adler. Foi por causa dela que John descobriu que estava apaixonado por Sherlock Holmes. Ele nunca sentiu tanto ciúme em sua vida como quando percebeu a maneira como Sherlock reagia a Irene. Primeiro achou que só estava estranhando, já que o amigo havia declarado que namoradas não eram sua área. Mas depois percebeu que era mais que isso.

Com o passar dos dias, depois que Irene se foi, John passou a se sentir estranho quando estava perto de Sherlock. Não conseguia se concentrar direito no que estava fazendo e às vezes se pegava encarando os lindos olhos verdes do amigo. Passou a reparar na maneira como Sherlock andava e se movia. Não conseguia desviar o olhar quando ele estava de costas tocando o violino. Um dia enquanto Sherlock estava deitado no sofá pensando John se pegou imaginando o que aconteceria se fosse até ele e o beijasse.  _Beijar?_  De repente sentiu-se constrangido. O que estava acontecendo com ele? Ele definitivamente não jogava naquele time.

Depois disso fez de tudo para ignorar esses sentimentos idiotas.  _Não, não estou nem ligando para o fato de ele estar sentado a centímetros de mim. Não ligo se ele abriu aquele sorriso incrível de “caso resolvido”. O cheiro dele que vem do cachecol deixado no sofá onde acabei de me deitar não me causa reação alguma._  Estava funcionando muito bem até que tudo virou uma bagunça durante um jantar.

Estavam comendo no lugar de sempre e discutindo sobre o caso em que estavam trabalhando.

– ... não faz o menor sentido, John. – Sherlock dizia.

– Você vai descobrir. Você sempre descobre. Só precisa de tempo. Talvez dormir um pouco também ajude.

– Pode ser...

– Você retornou a ligação de Mycroft? Ele parecia precisar muito falar com você.

– Não tive tempo ainda.

John foi pegar seu guardanapo e esbarrou no seu copo. Por reflexo tentou pegá-lo. Assim como Sherlock. John conseguiu primeiro, mas não sem que sua mão e a de Sherlock se encontrassem. A mão de Sherlock estava fria, mas John gostou de sentir seu toque, que demorou mais do que deveria. Lembrando-se de onde estavam e de que aquilo era insano, John puxou sua mão de volta.

– Desculpe, seu copo ia cair... – disse Sherlock.

– Tudo bem.

Nenhum dos dois falou depois disso. Quando terminaram de comer voltaram para casa, também em silêncio. Ao chegar no 221B da Baker Street, John já se dirigia ao seu quarto quando Sherlock o chamou:

– John, posso falar com você um instante?

– Claro, mas seja rápido, estou cansado.

– Está tudo bem? Notei que você está agindo de maneira estranha ultimamente.

 _É claro que ele notou_ , pensou John. Ele sempre notava.

– Ah, é só que a Emma terminou comigo e... – respondeu.

– Ah, então tudo bem. Nada incomum. Desculpe incomodar. Boa noite, John.

– Espera aí! Eu levei um fora e você fala que está tudo bem? Não está tudo bem pra mim.

– Está sim. Você não se importa com Emma. Ou Sarah, ou Linsey, ou Martha, ou qualquer outra das suas namoradas.

– Como você pode dizer uma coisa dessas? Claro que me importo com Emma! Estávamos nos dando bem.

– Não estavam não. Você não está nem aí pra essas mulheres, John. Me diga: por que Emma terminou com você?

– Eu... ah... ela disse que eu não estava dando atenção a ela o bastante. O que é ridículo porque...

– E por que você não estava dando atenção a ela? O que estava fazendo que era mais importante que sua namorada?

– Ah... trabalhando. Resolvendo casos, com você.

– Mistério resolvido! – Sherlock disse batendo as mãos.

– Que mistério? – John estava confuso. Qual era a de Sherlock se interessando por seus relacionamentos agora?

– Dos seus sentimentos por mim. – Sherlock disse calmamente.

John congelou. Aquilo era ridículo. Ele não tinha  _sentimentos_  por Sherlock. Aquelas sensações que sentira antes foram só bobeira de sua cabeça. Como Sherlock podia pensar...

– Tudo bem, John. – Sherlock continuou - Eu também me sinto assim. Nunca tive um amigo na vida, mas agora tenho você. Você é a única pessoa com quem realmente me importo.

Ah, então era isso que ele queria dizer. John ficou um pouco desapontado, o que era rirículo, mas assentiu.

– Também me importo com você Sherlock. – John conseguiu dizer.

– No fundo você já sabia que esses namoros são somente distrações. Seu lugar é ao meu lado. Você só não estava enxergando isso, então, de nada!

– Ah, claro. Obrigado. – John ainda estava um pouco confuso. Provavelmente era o sono. – Estou caindo de sono, Sherlock. Boa noite.

– Boa noite, John.

Já no seu quarto John pegou o iPod e colou os fones de ouvido. Apesar do cansaço o sono não vinha. Ficou pensando nas palavras de Sherlock.  _“Nunca tive um amigo...”_. Então era somente isso que ele era mesmo. Um amigo. Nenhum interesse romântico então. Uma parte de John não queria que fosse só isso. Expirou, fechou os olhos e começou a prestar atenção na música que tocava.

_“I want to reconcile the violence in your heart_

_I want to recognise your beauty is not just a mask_

_I want to exorcise the demons from your past_

_I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart” *_

_Desejos secretos_. Sim, seu coração estava cheio disso.  _Ah, chega de negar isso! Não aguento mais! Eu amo Sherlock. Pronto. Acostume-se, John._ E não foi tão difícil se acostumar, afinal de contas. Agora ele teria que descobrir se Sherlock sentia o mesmo.

•••

Na manhã seguinte acordou bem disposto e determinado a encarar Sherlock e se declarar. Mas não o encontrou em casa. Passou o dia todo sem vê-lo. Quando chegou em casa à noite, Sherlock estava no sofá pensando.

– Que bom que já está aqui – John disse – Preciso falar com você.

– Claro, fale. – Sherlock respondeu levantando-se do sofá.

– Eu andei pensando no que você disse ontem sobre meu lugar ser ao seu lado e...

Sherlock corou. Isso era novo. John não se lembrava de já ter visto Sherlock corar antes. Isso significava que ele também sentia o mesmo que John, não? Ótimo! Isso seria muito fácil.

– Eu, ah, posso ter passado a impressão errada. Eu não quis dizer que você deve estar ao meu lado de uma forma, ah, você sabe, ah, romântica. Eu me referia a...

– Ah, você fala demais, Sherlock. – John interrompeu-o.

E no momento seguinte estava puxando Sherlock pelo casaco e colando sua boca na dele.

**Sherlock**

Sherlock ficou espantado só por uma fração de segundo. Depois disso todo pensamento coerente sumiu de sua mente e tudo em que conseguia se concentrar era os lábios de John que ansiavam por uma resposta dos seus. Um pouco relutante Sherlock correspondeu ao beijo tentando relaxar e se deixar levar por seu corpo que ansiava por John.

– Sherlock, você nunca fez isso antes? – John disse se separando dele.  _Não!_  Sherlock queria gritar.  _Não quero que pare de me beijar. Não quero que pare de me tocar._ Mas em vez disso respondeu:

– Desculpe se não correspondi as suas expectativas, doutor Watson, mas foi você quem me... atacou.

– Ok, Sherlock. Você obviamente não sabe tudo. Preciso ensinar umas coisas. – e veio chegando perto dele com uma expressão estranha no rosto. Uma que Sherlock nunca vira antes.

Sherlock estava confuso, o que era incomum. Será que estava entendendo direito? John vindo até ele daquele jeito... Ele estava tentando seduzi-lo? Instintivamente foi chegando para traz, até esbarrar no sofá.

John foi chegando cada vez mais devagar. De repente Sherlock ficou aterrorizado. O que John esperava dele? Mais uma vez John o puxou pelo casaco, mais devagar dessa vez. Parou a uns três centímetros do rosto de Sherlock.

– Então, Sherlock. O que você vai fazer agora? – perguntou.

Sherlock decidiu parar de pensar. Ironicamente essa era a solução para esse caso. Ele nem _queria_  pensar com John ali parado, a boca tão próxima da sua. Decidiu entrar na dele, fazer o jogo dele e seguir em frente pra onde quer que aquilo fosse. John tinha começado então Sherlock não ia parar até que  _ele_  parasse. Esvaziou a mente, respirou fundo e disse com a voz mais sedutora que conseguiu:

– Talvez  _eu_  te ensine alguma coisa, John. – e o beijou. De verdade dessa vez. Deixou seu desejo levar suas ações e puxou John para junto de si o mais próximo de conseguiu. Sentiu a boca de John se abrir sob a sua passeando com a língua sobre seus lábios até encontrar sua língua. Isso só o fez desejá-lo mais e mais. Ávido, John o beijou com mais intensidade, de uma forma que não imaginava ser possível.

Lembrando-se do sofá atrás de si, um Sherlock meio sem fôlego puxou John, de uma maneira não muito gentil, e o colocou deitado no sofá. Tirou seu casaco com pressa, jogando-o na poltrona e se deitou sobre John voltando a beijá-lo com ardor.

– Uau! Nada mal, Sherlock. – John conseguiu dizer arfando entre os beijos. John puxou o corpo de Sherlock para junto do dele, enlaçando-o com as pernas e agarrando seus cabelos.

Sem saber exatamente como, Sherlock se viu tirando o casaco de John e depois sua camisa. Sherlock percorreu as costas nuas de John com as mãos e depois o peito. Como ele era quente!

– Não vou parar – Sherlock disse sem fôlego – Você começou com isso, então você que termine.

– Parar? Nem pensar, é a minha vez. – disse John empurrando o peito de Sherlock para que ficassem sentados. Sem parar de beijá-lo por um só instante, John conseguiu tirar a camisa de Sherlock.

Sentindo as mãos de John por seu corpo, Sherlock o puxou para que ficasse deitado em cima de si. Sentiu a boca de John deixar a sua e ir depositando beijos pelo seu rosto, descendo pelo pescoço e passando por seu peito.  _John é MUITO bom nisso!_

Era uma noite de descobertas. Já conhecia John, claro, eram amigos há muito tempo. Mas hoje ele descobria seu corpo. Beijou e tocou cada centímetro que pôde e deixou que John lhe fizesse o mesmo. Seu toque nunca era demais e as possibilidades de explorar seu corpo pareciam nunca acabar.

E os minutos (ou horas, seu cérebro não processava o tempo ou qualquer coisa que não fosse os toques e beijos ardentes de John) que se seguiram foram os melhores da vida de Sherlock.

•••

Na manhã seguinte Sherlock acordou um pouco confuso. Repassou em sua mente os acontecimentos da noite anterior, mas não fazia sentido. Ele e John tinham mesmo feito tudo aquilo ou ele sonhara? Mas sua imaginação seria tão boa assim pra um sonho desses?

Concentrou-se nos fatos. Estava em sua cama com o seu lençol. Estava nu, o que não era nada incomum para ele. Esticou os braços para se espreguiçar e sentiu algo em sua cama. Um corpo. Não. Não um corpo. Uma  _pessoa_. A pessoa mais importante na vida dele. John. Ele o observava com um olhar curioso.

– Está acordado há muito tempo? – Sherlock perguntou.

– Alguns minutos. – ele respondeu – Mas não quis me levantar. Estava curioso para ver sua cara quando me visse aqui.

– É mesmo? – disse Sherlock chegando mais perto. – E gostou do que viu?

– Eu  _amei_  o que vi. Eu amo você, Sherlock.

– Também amo você, John.

Dizendo isso Sherlock o beijou. Puxou o corpo dele para mais junto do seu e o beijo foi ficando mais intenso.

– Tá legal! – John disse se afastando um pouco – Parece que sou eu quem vai ter que por um fim nisso não é mesmo? Ou não vamos sair dessa cama hoje.

– Eu te disse que você teria que parar... Mas não me importo de não sair da cama, se você não quiser.

– Nós temos que comer, Sherlock.

– Não preciso de comida. Só de você.

– Ok, ainda está cedo e eu não estou com fome mesmo. O café da manhã pode esperar.

– Isso mesmo, John. – Sherlock disse, rindo. – Isso mesmo!

E voltaram a se beijar.

**Author's Note:**

> * tradução da música:
> 
> "Eu quero reconciliar a violência em seu coração  
> Eu quero reconhecer que sua beleza não é só uma máscara  
> Eu quero exorcizar os demônios do seu passado  
> Eu quero satisfazer os desejos secretos em seu coração" - Undisclosed Desires, by Muse


End file.
